A Mere Reflection
by Muggle-bornCALA
Summary: 3 months have passed after the brain of the Golden Trio died, but Draco seems to have seen her around THEIR room during night or when he was alone. Was he gone nuts? or Hermione is STILL alive?
1. Partially Missing

A Mere Reflection

Author's note: So…my story "The Fall of Dark" will be erased because it was wrong. All wrong. And I apologize for that.

So this is a new one, I hope you guys will enjoy this.

Draco had just finished his Potions class and is heading back to his room, being quite responsible, for now that he is the Head Boy. That year was quite hard for him, he still did not have a companion for help, in easy words, there has still no Head Girl for almost 3 months.

Hermione Granger, the former Head Girl, wasted almost 3 months ago. It was very brave of her to sacrifice herself in order for the infamous Harry Potter to have his chance to kill, once and for all, Voldemort. Harry succeeded, but not aware that time, that the brain of the Golden Trio was slowly dying.

After the great battle in the Wizarding World, no sight of Hermione was found, not even a shadow of her, from now then, it was believed that she was dead. Harry and Ron found struggle in accepting the fact that their long time best friend was gone, they tried to find her, but failed.

After the so called accident, and was finally declared that Hermione was dead; Draco and his Slytherin friends insulted Hermione and told everyone that a _Mudblood _deserves to die.

Henceforth, Harry and Ron's anger in him increased more and more of each day.

Draco stopped at the door of_ her _room. It was quiet, as it was for the past three months. He always wanted for Hermione to disappear from his life, he wanted a mudblood to be gone, but not gone as likely as this. He did not wanted for Hermione to die, maybe suffer, but not any fatal.

"_Alohomora"_ he whispered the spell, and turned the door knob of Hermione's door.

As he always expected, it was neat, her stuffs was never taken out from her room. He looked at the photos that are lying on top of her bed; it was a picture of the Golden Trio when they were still at first year. They three looked so happy; Draco studied the picture and observed the Ron and Harry were looking at Hermione like she is the most important girl in their life.

He left the room without a single word and went to his room, wondering if how long it will take him to endure his guilt. For one reason, he did not know why he is guilty.

Morning passed and Draco got up early as he supposed to be. He quickly did his daily exercises.

He was walking down the hall, more of like patrolling and saw Potter and Weasley talking, more of like whispering.

Draco, being a Slytherin like, he eavesdropped Harry and Ron.

"But Harry, is this not dangerous?"

"Of course, it is, Ron."

"Then, Harry. He must not."

"Do you want to know _who killed her_ or not?"

"Yes, Of course, but- "

"No more buts, Ron."

"But do you have any idea who killed her, during the war?"

"Well, yes. He was not around during the war, so it is probably _him_."

"Well, who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco smirked and walked away.

"Me? Kill, Granger? I cannot even stand a day without her blabby mouth."

_So, what do you guys, think? PLEASE REVIEW._


	2. Remainder Thoughts

A Mere Reflection

Author's Note: Thank for the reviews that I received in my tumblr ask, I was quite grateful. So here is the second one, hope you guys will enjoy this.

Draco was really pissed off that day because of Harry and Ron accusing him of killing Granger, even though he did not, or did he?

Early that evening, Draco needed to go back to his room and be prepared in patrolling along the corridors. He was sad for the mere fact that he will have to do it _alone again. _

After getting ready, he once again stopped at the door of Hermione's room, as he always did before and after each patrol. He never get used of being alone in patrolling, even though its been 3 months since he was doing it all by himself.

Draco, not knowing what may come along, disappeared in the dark while patrolling the corridors.

Suddenly, he heard voices of people, more likely, whispering. "People should learn to follow rules." He mumbled, rather feeling annoyed. He remembered some nights that he patrolled with Hermione, she was the only one who could make them scared to go out during curfew, probably because she have that monstrous mouth that will continue blabbing if she caught you out of bed, during night.

"Damn, Granger." He said to himself. "I trying to think myself that, I, Draco Octavian Malfoy, misses Hermione Granger, a mudblood." He added on.

The noises grew louder that distracted him from his thoughts. "Lumos" he whispered the spell, and the tip of his wand bear that little light.

He moved the light from left to right and was surprise to see Harry and Ron standing right in front of him.

"Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked. Harry did not give any response and just grabbed Malfoy by his wrists and drag him inside an empty classroom.

Ron held him back up so tightly that he could not move at all. "Hey, Weasel. When did the bloody fuck did you get so strong?" he teased but still struggling.

"Malfoy" Harry said calmly, looking rather blank at Draco. "What Potter? Is this all you can do? Fight me evenly. I though Gryffindors are supposed to be brave?" he once again tempted to insult him. "Sod off, Malfoy. We would not bring you here without a solid reason." He said darkly. "Let me guess, scar head. You thought I killed Granger?" He said interrogatingly. "Well, yes, that is the main idea." Ron interrupted. "Fuck off, Potter and Weasley. I did not certainly killed Granger. I do not have the heart to 'cause her harm." He mumbled and wished Harry did not hear it, but he did. "You do not have a heart at all, Malfoy."

They released him, after all. They did not get any information from him, none the less, much more of insults.

_You do not have a heart at all…_

That sentence was stuck in his mind until he went to sleep. He certainly has a heart. If he did not, would he consider Hermione a friend after all?

Yes, he considered a mudblood to be his friend. Living in a same room is hard for them, for they are enemies, but they found comfort and warm with each other. They are very likely open with each other.

She is the only person whom he had said those three words which he did not even dare to say to himself: _I trust you. _

She was his friend, his closest friend, _nothing more. _

These thoughts are clouding up his mind. He entered his room late that evening.

He took a shower before even going to bed; he was so lazy to do his assignments because of Harry and Ron, and probably the remainders of his thoughts about Granger.

After taking a shower, he got dressed and went to his bedroom.

_There he saw something that took his breath away._

_She is there sitting at the edge of his bed, looking rather alive, smiling at him through the dark,_

_She whom he trust, was now lying right in front of his face, his long deceased friend: Hermione Jean Granger._

Author's Note: Please, guys. I need reviews. What do you think? Please follow me on tumblr, _**.com**_


	3. Secrets Untold

A Mere Reflection

A/N: I have been receiving pleasant reviews in my tumblr, THANK YOU SO MUCH. My little shipper's heart is bouncing up on beat. Please keep reading mg story and spread it to your Dramione shipper friends.

Draco stood there with his jaw dropped open. He never seem or at least expected to see Hermione again after three months, it was long, long ago. He already moved on or he thought he did. "G-Granger…" he said softly, his voice is trembling, is it because he is afraid of Hermione herself or he is afraid of what may come back along with her return.

"Malfoy" she said in a low tone. She smiled at him, a very sweet smile. "Or I rather say, Draco." She added on and stood up from the bed. Draco looked at her with fascination yet fear. "Are…y-you really alive?" he asked, still trembling as she get closer to him. So close. Too close. "What do you think, Draco?" she asked and held his arms. "Seeing you with my two eyes will be a possible proof, but Granger, I saw your dead body, how could this even happen?" he asked allowing himself rest assured in her presence. "Sshh." She hissed, and without clearly hesitation in her eyes, she kissed him.

Their kiss at first was quite sweet and soft and as it grew long, it become tensed and full of lust. Draco was quite aware of what he was doing. He did not care if he is kissing the so called _mudblood. _All he knows is that he missed her and he needed her. He wanted more from her. More, but reality struck him, he pulled away, slowly and gently.

"We need to tell, Dumbledore." He said slowly and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes, it is expressionless, rather call it blank. It felt like an icy cold feeling and it gave him chill down his spine. "No! Draco. What happen today, please keep it a secret? _Keep me a secret_." She nearly shrieked. "But…" she barely spoke but then again Hermione made her move.

It was just five o'clock in the morning when Draco woke up. Feeling astonished of what happened last night; he ignored it and thought of it as a dream, a sweet and lustful dream. "Dreams are sometimes too good to be true." He mumbled to himself while fixing his bed. "So, Draco. You think of me _only as a dream_. How rude. You have never changed even once, Draco." A soft voice cam from behind him. He was startled and shocked, swiftly, he turned around and studied her again. Wondering if she is really and definitely alive. "Why don't you want me to tell Dumbledore that you are alive after all?" he asked very curiously.

"Just _trust me_ in here, Draco." She said and smiled at him. "Hmmm, _trust?_ I don't know, Granger." He hissed and looked away. "I am still surprise that you cannot call me by my first name, but who cares. _Just trust me_, Draco. Let us keep this secret untold." She said and planted one last kiss on his lips.

A/N: I need reviews. Follow me on tumblr _**.com **_

_**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. –Muggle-bornCALA**_


	4. Needs Settled

A Mere Reflection

A/N: So much thank you for the wonderful reviews in my tumblr account. This is going to be the 4th part, atlas! So this is kind of long because you see this coming Sunday is my birthday, so I will be busy these coming days and I'm terribly sorry, but I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Draco enjoyed her lips against his, her lips were as soft as cotton and as sweet as candy. He was drowning in emotions that he was feeling, but reality struck him and he pushed her away. _Hard_.

Hermione stumbled on the floor; she looked him straight in the eyes, Draco looked her too, he once again saw her eyes, it was blank and emotionless. If she was not really talking, he would think of her as a _living dead. _

"I'm going to class." He mumbled and shut the door behind him, leaving Hermione alone.

That class that day for Draco was quite enjoyable because he did not have to bother anything not even feel guilt because he knew to himself that Granger was not really dead, she is definitely and positively alive. He wanted to brag to Potter and Weasley that the famous Hermione Granger, the brain of the Golden Trio had just given in to him last night, but as granger pleaded to him that everything that happen including her must be a secret.

He was rather excited in going back to his room maybe for the two possible reasons; Granger was there or either there was no homework for that day. He considered that day a lucky one for him.

"Draco!" Ginny called up to him as he was ready to shut the door, ignoring the call of the red-hair girl, but she was quick, she went straight into his room without his permission. "Hey! Weasley! As far as I remember they teach common courtesy." He said looking annoyed at Ginny. Surprisingly, she just laughed at him. "Oh, Draco." She said in a soft voice.

"Stop calling me in my first name, Weasley." He warned while grabbing her wrist. She giggled and her free hand touched Draco's cheek. "As far as I can remember, we were once intimate with each other." She said in a seductive voice and got closer to him. Draco knew that _he can never say no to anyone_ not even Ginny, his ex-girlfriend. Ginny planted a soft kiss on his lips, he held her closer to him by her waist and Ginny. They enjoyed this, both of them missed being with each other's presence.

Draco was lost in her touch and in her kisses then it finally struck him that Granger is in his room, probably watching them right now. Without further thinking, he pushed her away gently and told her to leave. She simply nodded and said "I hope we may do this sometime." She said and planted one last kiss on his lips and finally fled away.

He turned around not hoping to see Granger, but she just finally poof from somewhere and there she is, looking straight at him and grinned. "So you and Ginny are together? For how long?" she asked. Draco looked at her eyes and finally saw an emotion…more a bit of likely jealousy and anger. "Why do you care of what I do, Granger?" he asked as he settle down on the couch of the Head's common room. She fell silent. "What? No come back?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Don't you find it tiring, Draco?" she asked in a matter-of-factly way.

"If it is going to bring you trouble and grief, then no. I find it very interesting or rather amusing" he replied.

"So what am I? Your past time?" she asked with teary eyes.

He stood up for as he knew things will get dramatic sooner or later. "I'm tired, I'm getting to bed." He mumbled, but Hermione was quick, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "What do you need, Granger?" he mumbled again through his breath. Surprisingly, Hermione heard him and planted him a sweet kiss. "I needed you to need me." She whispered in his ears. After that everything went black.

That morning, Draco found himself lying on the couch; he must have slept while kissing Granger. He sat up and looked around, _no sign of Granger_. He searched the entire room, the entire head quarters, Granger has indeed fled away.

Weeks have past and he still has not seen any sign or even a shadow of Granger. He did not take much time thinking about it, for he know to himself that Granger can take care of herself, but something is just bothering him. He felt weird, he felt terribly weird. He somehow felt empty.

Draco was just leaving the Defense against Dark Arts classroom when he heard Luna and Neville talking.

Luna Lovegood, from good ol' Ravenclaw. She is really weird and hard to understand, she have this things in her that is rather interesting but hard to comprehend by a shallow mind. Neville Longbottom, from the brave Gryffindors. He is known for being such a wimp and coward, some say that he did not belong to the Gryffindors for they are known to be the brave ones. He is a close friend to Harry Potter, the _chosen one_.

Luna and Neville were talking about 'Pansy Parkinson'. Draco thought he heard it wrong, but they were actually talking about Pansy. "This is fishy, why would Looneygood and Longbottom talk about someone like Parkinson?" he asked himself looking rather interested and amused for he had not yet seen Pansy after for he was busy with Granger.

"Have you heard that Pansy was missing weeks ago?" Luna asked calmly while walking down the corridor with Neville.

"Yes, it's been weeks that she was not attending her class, although her belongings are still in the girl's dormitory." Neville hushed. "I heard that Dumbledore had sent search missions and also had told Pansy's parents about the incident, I heard also that they were very worried." Luna said in her clam and gentle voice. The both of them took the turn in the other hall.

Draco smirked; he never thought that for once, he now cared for Parkinson, just this one.

Before heading straight to the Head's dormitory, he stopped by at the Slytherin's common room and found Blaise and Theo hanging around with some of the Slytherin girls.

"Blaise! Theo! Come over here." He shouted and everyone's attention was at him.

"Look who finally visited us, the goody good Head Boy." Blaise teased as he walked towards Draco, followed by Theo.

"Stop the blabbing. Is the rumor true? Parkinson's missing?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Why am I having this feeling that you started to care for her? But apparently, the rumors are true." Theo interrupted.

Draco knew he never really cared for Pansy, she is just a past time. He knew to himself that. What bothers him now is that Hemrione is still missing. He sat there alone in the Head's common room and did not know to himself that he is crying.

_Draco Octavian Malfoy is crying. _

"Merlin's beard, Granger. Where the heck are you?" he cried out loud. He wanted to scream, to yell. He wanted her.

He never meant what he was about to say:

"_I need you." _He mumbled.

"Finally!" a voice behind him just spoke, he turned around and saw the person he wanted that time of moment; Hermione.

"I had waited long for those words to come out of your mouth." She said and smile at him.

Before she had even delivered her next words, Draco quickly grab her and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"That was so fucking cruel, Granger." He managed to say while quick tears were running down his cheeks.

"I guess, we both _settled our needs_ after all." She spat and stroked Draco's blond and silvery hair. She kissed his forehead and led him to bed. She watched him until he fell asleep.

Draco was indeed grateful and happy, for he was now feeling what we wanted to feel for a very long time: _Being loved_.

A/N: SO this is the 4th part. The next part is coming up, much longer and much sweeter, but the question is Hermione was dead. How come she is alive? Was Draco gone mad? Or Hermione is STILL alive?

_**Added verse: Draco was very happy that Hermione needed him, he never felt the feeling of being needed by someone.**_

_**THIS IS NOT THE END.**_


	5. The Very Odds

**REPLY TO REVIEWS.**

**Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy- **_That is what exactly I want my readers to feel; confused and curious. This story is some kind of a drama/love/mystery story. Thank You for your wonderful review._

**holloskins- **_Thank You! And of course I will _

**A Mere Reflection**

It's been months since Draco and Hermione are _hanging out _at the Head's common room during Draco's free time, just the two of them and for obvious reasons, they never got bored with each other, just by talking to each other they felt full and content and somehow, every night that they are talking, they will just get lost in each other's eyes and ended up in a long passionate and lustful kiss. Although, they did not recognize each other as a couple, more likely _friends with benefits. _He watched her as she comb her long and silky hair, it is surprising that her curls are gone; her hair is waist-length with the slight of golden brown. That bushy hair that she had when they were still in first year is gone. She was now a fully grown woman, a very timid and gentle woman.

"You've changed." He mumbled, but surprisingly, Hermione heard what he said and made a shocking with a bit of nervous feeling in her face.

"W-What do you mean that I changed?" she muttered.

"Well, for the point that you have fully grow into a wonderful _woman._" He said and smiled.

"O-Oh. Thanks, I guess I changed for the better." She said sharply.

"Probably" he said. There was a long silence for a while.

"But you will forever be a insufferable know-it-all." He jokingly said.

"Yes, but I did not know if it is a compliment or an insult?" she hushed.

They both laughed menacingly, their laugh that filled the isolated room.

Later that evening, Luna decided to visit Malfoy for she finds him odd these past few weeks. She was about to knock on his door when Draco stepped out of it and was shocked to find her outside of his dormitory.

"Bloody hell, Lovegood! What in the Merlin's name are you doing here?" he asked furiously.

"Malfoy, is there something _you wish to tell me_? Or to tell anyone else?" she asked

"No. Nothing! Now, get the fuck out of here!" he yelled

She smiled and turned her back to Draco and started walking away. Draco stared at her dumbly, suddenly; she stopped walking and looked back at him. "You know, Malfoy. _Once you see someone and look straight into her heart, you'll know the real her._" She said in her soft voice.

Draco's jaw dropped open; he was quite confused of what Luna is talking about. Is she talking about Granger?

He knew Luna is odd, very odd indeed, but why did she say that?

"Busy with something, Draco?" Hermione asked him as she approached him in his study table.

"Yes, well, I have been doing badly this year and I am planning to earn some extra credit. I would not want my mother storming here and then preaching about her wisdom talk on how studying is important." He explained.

"Oh" she sighed.

"Of course, a bright witch like you would never understand. By the way, can you help me out with this question?" he asked. Draco handed the parchment to Hermione. She took it, read the question and returned back the parchment to Draco.

"So? What is the answer?" he asked impatiently.

"I-I uh… _I have no idea_." She confessed.

"What? You do not know? Yet they call you the brightest witch of your age?" he shrieked, quite shocked and amused himself.

"Ha-Ha! I am just…uh…not in the mood to answer any dumb question." She said and lied on the couch to sleep.

"Sleeping is an easy way to avoid explanations, Granger." He murmured.

He is starting to be suspicious, and wondered if Luna's statement has got something to do with it, but he ignored it, saying to himself that _he liked the new Granger, or that is what he thinks_.

Draco, being himself, an intrigue, curious and a bad ass Slytherin, went to the Ravenclaw dormitory and looked for Luna.

"Hey, Looneygood!" he called out.

"Good to see you too, Malfoy." She greeted warmly.

"Tell me, what you meant in what you said to me the last time?" he asked curiously.

"Which one?" she asked in a soft voice.

"The one where you said that: "you'll never know someone unless you look through her heart."

"Oh. You mean Hermione." She hushed.

"Yes…wait! How-How did you know about Granger being alive?"

"_Alive, eh? She is dead, Malfoy. You have to remember that. _I thought you were upset about Hermione being gone, I mean you and her were close friends before she died, right?"

"Yes, she is dead and I am not upset about it, in fact I am rather happy." He said sternly.

She frowned and walked towards the light shone by the moonlight.

"How can you be so sure, Malfoy? I mean, there you were, a guy who is happy go lucky, a bad ass and a big bully, but suddenly, you become so mature and quiet when Hermione died. One cannot just change without a solid reason. I am quite sure, you changed for someone." She said and walked away.

Draco, surprisingly, understood what Luna said.

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, it was all quite appreciated. In this chapter, I am now step-by-step revealing the background of why is Hermione alive; is she alive or not? Just stay put.**_

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

"You do not know what you make me think of me, Granger!" he shouted.

"Draco you don-"

"There you were, you just showed up in my room like magic even though you are months dead, and the worst part is, ONLY I CAN SEE YOU!" his limbs go weak, and he know that something is wrong, very wrong.


	6. Cannot be handled

**A Mere Reflection**

Draco went back to his room thinking about what Luna said. She was right. Hermione is dead, she should be dead.

But what bothers him the most is that, if she is dead, then who is the girl in his room that he trusted?

He was about to enter the door of his room when he changed his mind. Someone needed to know about this, he thought. Someone he knew, _someone that Hermione trusted when she is still alive; _Potter.

He went straight to the Gryffindor dormitory and looked for Harry. "Look who is here, our dear Head Boy, Malfoy." Seamus shouted and everyone looked at their direction. He saw Ginny rose up from where she is seated and came close to him, a grin spreading across her face. "Is there something or _someone _you needed, Draco?" she asked, stepping more closely to him. He could never show affection to her, not here, not now.

"Get away from me, Weaslette. I'm here for Potter." He said sharply.

"You are so cold, Draco." She muttered.

Draco knew he once _loved_ Ginny Weasley. Yes, he did love her maybe because those days, she was the one to comfort him. She is the one who is always there for him, not Narcissa, not Goyle nor Crabbe, not even Pansy. Only her, she cared for him, during his dark times. She even betrayed her friends, her family to be with Draco.

Harry heard what Draco told Ginny, he got mad so easily when it comes to his friends.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy. Remember, you're at our territory." He warned.

"I'm not surprise, Potter. I need to talk to you, alone."

"What for?" he asked

"Granger" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Harry followed Draco out of the dormitory, he was confused of why would they be talking about Hermione for as far as he know, Draco never cared. Not even for a mudblood like her.<p>

"This is far enough, Malfoy. What about Hermione?"

"When she died, her body was never found, wasn't it?" he said darkly.

"Yes. She was never found." He replied sadly

There was along silence for a while.

"I saw her body, actually I saw her dying but" before Draco can even finish his sentence, Harry cut him out.

"What? You saw her body, yet you never told us? You never told Dumbledore?"

"No, calm your self, Potter."

"Calm myself? We looked for her for months!"

"She is alive, Potter. She is in my room."

"What?" Harry shouted, sounding amused and confused.

Draco went back to his room and found Hermione reading a book on the bed. Hermione saw him and smiled at him, she threw the book on the bed and went straight to him and gave him a slow but sure kiss.

He sure love her kisses, _her kisses taste so familiar_. Sure, he had kissed her before, but this was different. He just knew this one's different. He pushed her so hard that she fell onto the ground.

"Stay away from me." He mumbled.

Her eyes got teary, her heart started to pound so fast. She cannot bear to hear the only man she wanted her whole life to tell her to stay away. It felt like she is hated, like she is never loved.

"Why, Draco? Why?" she said with a tear rolling out from her dazzling eyes.

"You are poisoning my mind, Granger." He said

"What? I would never do such thing! What I have always done is to love you, nothing more."

"Rubbish!" he shrieked.

"Did you not understand? I came back for you, Draco. Do you think I would still return in this world that almost killed me? Yes, I would. You want to know why? Because I cared about you, Draco! I always did and I will always will."

"You would never care about me, Granger. You never did since from the first day!"

"I was stupid, alright? I was incredibly stupid not to notice someone like you, someone who's more than perfect. I love you, Draco. Please remember that."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed; he looked at Hermione with fiery eyes of him.

"You do not know what you make me think of me, Granger!" he shouted.

"Draco you don-"

"There you were, you just showed up in my room like magic even though you are months dead, and the worst part is, ONLY I CAN SEE YOU!" his limbs go weak, and he know that something is wrong, very wrong.

He stood up and went out of the room, he needed to calm himself, and he needed to know the truth. How can she be alive when he saw her dead? How can be so stupid to realize this just now? Someone was following him; he turned and saw Hermione crying.

"What are you doing? Are you not afraid that maybe someone will see you here? Your precious secret will be revealed."

"I don't care. I just want you to understand that I-" before she can even continue someone gasp.

"Merlin's beard! Hermione, you are alive!" Harry shouted.

Harry hugged Hermione so tight. "I miss you." He whispered. Hermione saw Draco walking away from them, and from then on, she cannot control the things that will be. She is sure that what she have done will cost her too much.

Draco saw how happy Harry is, to see his best friend alive. Yes, he set up a plan. He intentionally made Harry to see Hermione. He cannot keep this anymore, this is driving him crazy. At least now, he knew what to do. He stopped at the front of Dumbledore's office. "Sorry, Granger, but I have to break my promise to you for now." He whispered to himself.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? There will be a lot of twist in the story. So, please keep reading my fan fiction and please send them to others. I need reviews. **** There will be no preview for now. Thank you for reading!**


	7. The Ghost of the Past

**A Mere Reflection**

He entered Dumbledore's office. It was incredibly neat and organized as it was for the past six years since the day he took his first step inside Hogwarts.

"Ah, Mr. Draco Malfoy, in what reason that came to stop by?" he asked straightening his back from where he is seated.

"It is about Gra- Hermione." He said sharply. He frowned to himself for his mistake.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Granger, she was indeed a very brave witch, not to mention her intelligence, she was irreplaceable. Too bad she parted from us in her early age."

"No, Professor. She is alive."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am quite surprise, for the past six years that you and Ms. Granger had shared, you never showed interest. You must be missing her presence right now."

"Missing her? She is driving me out of my mind! She is in my room! You have to believe me, professor. _I need help_."

At first, the old wizard did not believe Draco, thinking that it is only foolish for him to believe that Hermione, which is almost four months dead, is alive, _**but **_hearing a Malfoy asking for help, he was quite astonished. Never in his life have he heard a Malfoy begging for help.

He studied his face, it was quite odd, and his face is showing agony.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, I will come to your room this midnight." He spat

"I'll be expecting you, Professor."

Draco exited the Headmaster's office but then someone grabbed his hand towards the pitch dark.

"What the fuck?" he shouted.

He reached his wand from his the pocket of his robe and whispered "Lumos"

He was surprised to see Ginny looking at him, but this time her eyes burning with anger.

"Weaslette, what in bloody hell are you doing?" he almost shouted.

"So that's why…" she murmured.

"Why what?"

"Hermione's still alive, isn't she?" she said calmly

"Eavesdropping is not very Gryffindor like, Weaslette."

"Just answer my damn question! Is she alive or not?"

"Yes, she is! Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Do you love her?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Draco was quietly surprised of what just asked him. _Do you love her? _Those words kept on repeating on his mind.

Memories of him and Granger flashed through his mind, their kisses, him close to her body.

He felt his body heating and his heart was pounding so fast. He hates these feelings. _He hates this_.

His thought were cut out when Ginny shook him violently.

"You DO love her!" she shrieked trying to fight back her tears.

"You don't know what you're saying, Weaslette. Stop telling me what to feel towards Granger."

"Draco, I'm the one who is always there for you. I'm the only one who-"

"Stop! Look Ginny, we are over. Yes, we were intimate with each other, but _not anymore_.

"I still love you, Draco, and I blame Hermione for this! She stole you away from me. She is nothing but a slut!"

Draco felt anger running through his veins; he pointed his wand straight to Ginny's face.

"Don't you dare insult Granger in front of me." He said and lowered his wand.

She smiled to him, a very playful smile. She went close to him and her hand touching the back of his neck, she whispered to his ears, "I know you can't do it. I just know you can't." and finally left Draco behind.

Hermione pulled away from Harry's tight hug. He missed her so much, after all this time, he was still grieving fro Hermione's dead for he believed that it is his fault, but now, he is so happy, very happy indeed.

"Uh, Ha-Harry! You can let go now." She pleaded

"Yes, I'm sorry, It's just that I missed you!" he shouted in joy.

She gave him a grin.

"Well?" he asked

"Well, What?"

"We need to tell everyone!"

At first, Hermione hesitated. She doesn't know yet if she is really ready to be seen and acknowledge by everyone,

But she knew Harry will be upset and she doesn't want that. _Harry is her best friend._

"Yes. Let's go to the Gryffindor dorm. Come on." She said.

Harry intertwined his hands with Hermione's and from then on, she knew Harry acknowledge her someone important to him, a feeling more than sister-brother relationship.

"Guys, I have something to tell you!" Harry shouted to his Gryffindor housemates.

"What is it, Harry? Is it something important?" Ron asked but his eyes were still fixed on the Wizard's chess.

"I-I don't know where to start, you guys, will not believe it. This is incredible!" he said excitedly.

"Calm down, Harry. Just tell us, alright?" Ginny said while turning the page of the book that she is reading.

"Alright, Hermione's alive!"

Everyone in the room stared dumbly at him, and then after a minute or two they all started laughing, including Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione? Alive?" Seamus shouted holding back his laughter.

"If we did not know better, Harry, we'll think that you've lost your mind!" George shouted even more.

More laughter filled in the isolated room.

"Stop it guys, will you?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ginny, here goes again your motherly instinct." Ron replied.

"You better watch your mouth, Ronald Weasley!"

"Will you two stop it? I am going to prove you all that she is alive! Hermione, please come out here." Harry pleaded.

Everybody grew quite, they were still, waiting for something to happened, and without any further a do, a girl stepped in, she have those long curly brown hair of hers and her smile, _a smile they've been longing since forever_.

Draco swiftly went back to his room after Ginny left him, he needs to find Granger, before midnight, or else, Dumbledore won't believe him. He opened the door of his room, "Granger?" he shouted. Dead silence. There was no reply at all.

He started to panic, sweat falling across his skin. He doesn't know where to find her. Where? Where will she be right now?

Ah, Gryffindorks' dormitory, he told himself.

He went straight to the Gryffindor's dormitory, the fat lady shooed him away, but he needs to get in.

"Just open the fucking door and our problems will be solved!" he shouted to the fat lady.

"Solved? Oh, no, no, no! Dumbledore told me that…"

"I don't care what Dumbledore told you, he told me to talk to Potter!"

"Oh, really? Any proof, maybe a parchment?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" he shouted and continued to argue with the fat lady.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, he was the first one to react, his voice sounding with astonishment and fright.

"Ronald." Hermione replied calmly.

"Merlin's beard! You are alive!" he exclaimed and he stood up, ran up to Hermione and hugged her.

Hermione and Ron shared a special relationship before the great battle. Yes, they likely wanted to tease each other, but what Hermione did not know is that Ron always fancied her. Ron never wanted Hermione to know because he never wanted to destroy his friendship with her. He cared about her so much, he loved her dearly.

"I can't believe it! Hermione, I missed you so much!"

"Same here, Ronald." She said and pulled away from the hug.

The other Gryffindor's were shocked, as if they've seen a ghost, the ghost of the past.

Harry watched Hermione as she talked to her friends in the common room, but he observed that Ginny wasn't happy, not at all. Ginny and Hermione were good friends, they were indeed very close to each other, they are likely to have a relationship as sisters, and they share secrets to one another.

Harry approached Ginny who was sitting at the far corner of the room near the fireplace, while everybody was busy talking to Hermione asking her of what happened, why is she gone so long?

"Enjoying yourself, Ginny?" Harry asked while sitting next to the red-head girl.

"Not really, Harry."

"Why not?"

"You see, I cannot understand what I am reading from all the stupid noises."

"Well. They were just having fun, I mean, Hermione being alive, right?"

"Well, I think not. People live and die, there's a start and an end. I mean, yes, we grieve when we lost people we love but there's this reason that someone should just stay away."

"I cannot understand you."

"Of course, you don't Harry. You never will." Ginny replied and went back in reading her book.

The fun and gathering was interrupted when they heard someone barge in the Gryffindor common room; there he stood panting and sweat falling from his silvery hair.

"Malfoy" Ron said with an angry expression on his face.

"Weasley, I need to find Gra-" he muttered but caught sight of Hermione looking down on the floor beside Seamus.

"Hermione will not come with you. We are going to tell Dumbledore that she's alive."

"He already know, you dumb-head!" he shouted and come nearer to the other students.

"How? I mean Harry just…"

"He will go to the Head's dorm, so if he will not find Granger there, he'll think that I am going nuts."

"You are truly insane!"

"Ronald! Stop it! I am going with him anyway." She shouted and walked towards Malfoy. She met the golden and glistering gaze of his eyes. She was astonished and enchanted by his beauty and dashing face, truly she missed this, she loved this.

The both of them went out of the common room without any word and walked straight to the Head's dorm, Draco was walking very fast and Hermione is trying to catch up with him. Hermione was panting; she couldn't walk so fast as he is doing now.

"Slow down, Draco." She panted; Draco stopped and looked at her.

"No time for that, Granger. We only have two minutes before Dumbledore arrives in our dormitory."

"He can wait."

"No, he can't! Now stop complaining!" he shrieked but tried to keep his voice down and walked away, faster.

When they reached the dormitory, the found Dumbledore sitting at the edge of Draco's bed, his head tilted and saw Hermione standing in front of him, very alive.

"Oh, Merlin." He said.

A/N: So yeah, not much of an ending for a chapter, but it's not the end, more to come. Well, because I was having trouble dealing with my relationship, I need time. So maybe the next chapter will be up after 2-3 weeks? THANK YOU FOR VIEWING THIS CHAPTER.


End file.
